Dead to the World
by Amano Unmei
Summary: First of my songfic serie, written to Nightwish's "Dead to the World". R&R.


**Category:** Warcraft  
**Type:** ... spiritual? Drama?  
**Rating:** G...? I think  
  
A songfic to Nightwish's "Dead to the World". No comments needed, just... read. And review.  
  
This little piece is opening my serie of songfics - I've got LOADS of ideas... ph34r me.

* * *

_All the same, take me away  
We're dead to the world  
_   
Yes. I am like dead to you. Once fell in battle, I lived amongst shadows, never to be seen again. Yet I felt that I am needed once more and left the shades for us all. Now I stand before you... and I shall tell you a story. A true, painful story of someone who died long ago.  
  
_The child gave thought to the poet's world  
Gave comfort to the fallen  
(Heartfelt, lovelorn)  
_   
He was born as a part of a plan, a minor figure in a game controlled by his mother. She was a mage, a powerful one, and sought a way to pass her powers onto someone she would... know? Trust? Control? Whatever it was she wanted, she never loved the father of her child. After passing her powers onto her son, she left him to be raised by his father. The poor boy never felt love from his parents, and no true love at all.  
  
_Remaining, yet still uninvited  
Those words scented my soul  
(Lonely soul, ocean soul)  
_   
He had friends, as we all do. But deep inside he had the painful feeling that they might be as everyone else. He feared they may be with him because of his powers. Despite their presence by his side and the friendship and care they showed, he felt anxious andlonely. Something, or even two things were torturing him from the inside. Once was a power he never asked for, but the other...  
  
_It's not the monsters under your bed  
It's the Man next door  
That makes you fear, makes you cry  
Makes you cry for the child  
_   
He acted as if nothing ever happened, but when he was twelve, he fell asleep. It was a deep, calm sleep that lasted five years, until he was eighteen. Some sweat that when they checked upon him, there was a deep, black shadow by his bed. They say he was laughing, muttering and gesturing towards the boy, but nothing happened. Finally, at his eighteenth birthday theboy awoke, but never to be the same again...  
  
_All the wars are fought amons those lonely men  
Unarmed, unscarred  
  
I don't want to die a scarless man  
A lonely soul  
(Tell me now what to do)  
_   
He was fighting with others against the orcs, the common enemy of both humand and elves of Quel'Thalas. It's been said that he personally knew king Llane and sire Anduin Lothar of Azeroth. Like all warriors, he had scars. But his were deeper and more painful, and were never to be healed, for they were at the heart itself. Only he was aware that there was a force that made him do horrible things to his own world, it's people and himself...  
  
_I studied silence to learn the music  
I joined the sinful to regain innocence  
  
_ He was also aware that the force within him was gaining more and more control over him. Fortuneatly for him, he finally found himself an apprentice. He was only a few years younger, but amazingly bright. He quickly found out everything about his master's past... and the demonic force within him. About him letting the orcs... and the Burning Legion into Azeroth.  
  
_Heaven queen, cover me  
In all that blue  
Little boy, such precious joy  
Is dead to the world  
  
Heaven queen, carry me  
Away from all pain  
All the same, take me away  
We're dead to the world  
  
_ Yes, that mage had once died. But, despite everything, the war he caused raged across lands of Lordearon. Quel'Thalas and Azeroth for long, painful years. Soon also his apprentice died. Bloodshed, shouts, curses, clash of iron... Despite the mage's death, it was all the same.  
  
_Dead, silent, constant,  
Yet always changing -  
My favourite view of this world  
_   
The world was all the same. Dying slowly from what he caused, it was still the poor old Azeroth, devastated from wars. Still, it slowly began to change due to what happened to the orcish warlock Ner'zhul. Lordaeron was in grave danger... and the mage knew it.  
  
_As he died, he will return to die in me again  
Weaving the cloth, giving birth to the Century Child  
Who gave his life away for the world but for me  
Innocence reborn once more...  
  
_ With his death, his soul was cleanse from the demon that spoiled and controlled him. It was no one else than the demonlord Sargeras himself, who, losing the mage's mortal body disappeared somewhere. The true soul of the magewas free and pure again... and it lived. Aquiring a new, immortal body, he was reborn, innocent and himself...  
  
Yes, my friends, this is the true story of the one, who opened the Dark Portal. Of the one who drained nearly all the life from the kingdom he lived in. Of the one, who came back from the afterlife to redeem himself by aiding and leading the world in its war against the Legion. The story of me... I am Medivh, the Last Guardian.  
  
Heaven queen, carry me... I'm dead to this world. 


End file.
